Beauty and the Beast
by VivyPotter
Summary: "Oh dear." Were the words used when Loki's wife meets the Hulk in a forest. Third in the Loki's Wife series. Harry/Loki Fem!Harry Oneshot


**I'm thinking that Hulk will be super magic resistant, but I don't think he could have beaten a god that wasn't arrogant as Loki. Well, not easily.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or the Marvel franchise.**

Vivian Odinson appeared in the middle of the jungle with a _crack!_

She was dressed in a white ruffled blouse, with a navy blue blazer over the top, a black pencil skirt, tights in the same colour and a pair of red high heels. She looked around in surprise, blinked, and spoke in an annoyed tone that suggested that she was blaming the forest for being there so inconveniently. "Well, this isn't London."

She let her magic creep out through the forest, identifying if there was any immediate threat. Suddenly, she felt a tendril of her magic anchor onto something and start tugging her towards it. She felt like a fish being reeling in, and it was not a nice feeling. She was a goddess, for goodness sake! She cut of the string of her magic and breathed a sigh of relief.

That relief turned to horror when she heard a snarling growl coming from behind her. She slowly spun around and found herself staring up at a huge muscled green beast. "Oh dear."

Vivian, making sure to use calm and slow movements so as not to startle the beast, bent down and slipped off her stilettos. She didn't want to apparate away, startle it, and then leave it to rampage into the nearby village that her magic had detected. There would be innocent and defenceless children there! She began to edge away backwards, but winced and closed her eyes when she heard a low warning growl. Then she shot off. She ran through the forest, branches whipping her face and tangling in her red hair. She had forgotten completely about the fact that she could use magic. Then a thought occured to her and she stopped.

"What is a magical creature doing _here_?" she asked. "This isn't right at all." So she turned around. Her impedimenta jinx' were so powerful that they froze an opponent, so she waited for the beast to come crashing through the undergrowth, and cast that.

It barely worked.

Her godly eyes could see a slight change in the beast speed, but the effect was nowhere near the level that she needed. "Right, I need to be closer." She decided. The creature continued to charge at her and when it was seconds away from swinging its fist into her face she cast the spell again, this time putting all of her power into it. A bead of sweat ran down her brow. If Loki was here he'd never let her hear the end of it. Wasting no time, she staring into the things eyes and silently cast _Legillimens_.

Funnily enough, there were practically no mental defences stopped anyone from entering, all of the creature's energy seemed to be focused on keeping something _in._ She quickly read the beast- no, _Hulk's_ primitive thoughts. She assessed that this beast was a sort of werewolf, only it came out when 'Brucey' became angry. She left the Hulk's mind, and starting pacing, aware that her spell was slowly waning. "I can't hurt it now. It's a cursed innocent. Hang on! If it's knocked out, it will feel no emotions at all and should revert to its original form. Right… How did Ron knock that troll out again?" she racked her brain, trying to return to that distant time, which really had been a long time ago. Time moved differently on Asgard, more quickly. God, it couldn't have been that complicated a spell. They were in first year. And it was _Ron._ Ronald still struggled to perform the shoelace tying charm today. "Alohomora? No that was 'Mione. Ah! Wingardium Leviosa!"

She cast the charm and levitated a tree over the Hulk's head, letting it drop just as her spell broke. The Hulk swayed on its feel, before its beady eyes rolled up in its head and it dropped forward on its face. When it hit the floor with a thump, it started to shrink and the green colour of its skin melted away. She healed his broken nose with a wince and revived the man with a wave of her hand.

He woke up, coughing and groaning, and put a hand to his head. She watched him and cleared her throat. "You were on that helicarrier. What's your name?"

"Dr Bruce Banner." He replied in a grunt. "Why did you help me?"

"You remind me of a good man I once knew. He fought his curse every day and was outcast for something he could control. But he was still one of the bravest people I ever had the pleasure of knowing."

"What happened to him?" Banner's eyes were still blurry and Vivian doubted he could see her properly.

"He died."

Then she got up and started to walk away, slipping on her heels again.

"I recommend you go to London and ask for Hermione Weasley. She fights for human rights and is quite well known. Tell her Viv sent you, and to give you the same thing as Moony. She'll understand."

"Wait!" called Bruce, reaching out a hand as if to stop her. Vivian paused. "Yes?"

"How did you stop me?" he asked desperately.

"Magic, Dr Banner." Vivian said with an enigmatic smile, and left with turn on her heel and a _crack!_


End file.
